


Branded

by myotishia



Series: All ye who enter here [6]
Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myotishia/pseuds/myotishia
Summary: A body with the Torchwood logo branded onto his skin is passed over to them. In the meantime Ianto goes to see an old friend.





	Branded

**Author's Note:**

> New reader? Start right [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551278)

Ianto was in a good mood. He’d finally worked out what had been done to his desk and he’d been contacted by an old friend. She’d worked at Torchwood one and had been much more friendly to the office staff than other agents he’d encountered. She always made sure to visit when she got the chance. When Torchwood one fell she tried to reach out to him but he hadn’t been ready to talk to her at the time. After he lost Lisa he decided to finally answer the email she’d sent and they got back in touch. He’d kept the fact that he was still working for Torchwood very much secret as she had a deep hatred for her past employers. She’d mentioned that she was in Wales visiting family and said they should meet up. He had to admit, he was looking forward to seeing her again. Gabriela had always just been a ray of sunshine and he hoped she hadn’t lost that. Especially after the morning he’d had. They’d had a body sent to them. It had died of very much terrestrial causes but the coroner had found the Torchwood logo branded onto the victims left hip. Jack was immediately on edge and set out with Gwen to check out the crime scene. Thankfully for Jack, if not for the victim, they were killed in their own home so nothing had been disturbed since the body had been removed.

 

Gwen flicked through a folder of household papers, turning her nose up at the strong smell of cleaning fluid. Whoever the killer was they weren’t an amateur. Every possible surface had been scrubbed clean and bleached. The documents had three different names on them but the victim lived alone. He’d only been found due to a delivery driver, who brought his groceries, getting concerned when no one answered the door.   

They didn’t know why this man had been targeted or why he’d been branded. Nothing in his documents showed anything and he’d never been part of Torchwood. At least not directly. Jack called down from upstairs. “I think I’ve found our link.”

Gwen closed the folder and walked to the bottom of the stairs. “Oh?”

“His brother worked for Torchwood one.” He held a framed photograph.

“You knew the brother?”

“No. I only saw him in passing but I remember his face. He was the head of a department, can’t remember which. He didn’t survive.”

“Why go after his brother?”

“I’m not sure yet but it’s somewhere to start. Families are kept out of Torchwood business but if he had a certain skill that couldn’t be found within the institute they might have asked him to do something specific. Then why kill him?” He was thinking out loud. “What did he know? Or he didn’t know anything at all and this is a message.”

“If it was a message then why not draw it across the walls? Make a huge statement.”

“They seem more professional than that. Drawing on the walls is more emotional.”

“True… The neighbours didn’t hear a thing. No screams, no shouting or anything that would suggest a fight… How did they get in?” She immediately turned to check for signs of forced entry. Nothing.

“Our victim let them in.”

“Shouldn’t it have some sign of emotion then?”

“It should.”

 

Tosh grumbled at the small device she’d been trying to take apart. She’d found the right screwdriver to take off the casing but whoever had made it intended for it to stay in one piece. She’d tried the sonic screwdriver but the device immediately spun off the table as if it was made to counteract the use of such things. Owen was busy, Jack was out and Ianto was busy with something so she couldn’t get them to try.

She tried to remember where Elise had gone off to. The greenhouse. She was watering the plants. When she opened the glass door she stepped carefully over the cardboard box full of neon post it notes that Seren was happily napping in. Elise looked as if she was in her own little world, water dripping from the plant pot to the floor.

“Eli. I think that one’s had enough.” She said softly.

Elise jolted out of her thoughts and put down the watering can, moving a bucket under the pot to catch the excess water. “Sorry. I spaced out a bit there.”

“Are you ok? You’ve been doing that a lot recently.” Ever since the fight with Mark Lynch she’d been daydreaming more and more. It was getting worrying.

“I’m fine… Sorry. Do you need anything?”

“Just some brute force to get something open. Eli, what’s on your mind? It’s not healthy to keep it to yourself.” She brushed Elises hair away from her forehead, revealing the slowly healing bruise and cut she’d sustained in the crash.

“I… I still can’t remember what happened after I punched that Lynch guy. I remember him collapsing and Scar scaring off the other arse holes then… It’s like time stopped. Nothing hit me. I wasn’t hurt, but my memory just gets so fuzzy. At first I thought it was just adrenaline and stuff but … I just can’t clear the fog. I don’t know how I knew to grab that blade weapon to stop it hitting anyone. I don’t even remember the flash of light that everyone else saw.”

“Stress can do that.”

“It’s not just that… A while ago I started forgetting things from my original timeline. Just little stuff. Boring stuff, you know? But since that night… I can’t remember what my dad looked like. It sounds ridiculous but whatever happened it feels like that memory’s just been deleted.”

Toshikos concern was obvious. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I thought it was stress too. I thought it would clear up but… It’s gone.”

“You hit your head the day before. It could have happened then. Just because you didn’t have a concussion doesn’t mean you weren’t hurt.”

“I hope that’s all.”

She pulled Elise into a hug, trying not to hit the still healing bruises that ran over her shoulder and chest from the seat belt. The taller woman winced slightly before leaning into her girlfriend, gripping onto the back of her shirt and resting her head on her shoulder.

“Tosh?”

“Yes?”

“I don’t want to forget anything else. I’ve got nothing else from my timeline except a few photos and some music and if my phone gives out I don’t even have those. All I have is my memories.” She said, her voice cracking.

“It’s ok. You won’t. Head injuries can be scary and do things like this, ok?” Tosh gently stroked Elises hair to try and comfort her.

“Kay.” She choked out, sniffling. She stood back and wiped her eyes. “What did you need me to do?”

 

Owen was a little unnerved by the brand on their newest victim. He’d wanted to identify what was used to do it and found more than he would have liked. He knew Torchwood one was run differently to Torchwood three but he hadn’t expected this. The brand had been made by a small device, often used at Torwood one, to brand alien beings before being contained permanently. It seemed needlessly cruel. What it did mean was whoever the killer was had, at least at some point, had access to the inner workings of Torchwood one. That gave them a short list but it wasn’t one he wanted to consider. Especially as he knew one of the names on that list. He brought up the survivors list and their medical records. They’d all gone through at least one course of antidepressants. That was a given with the situation as it was.

And he could rule out those who had since passed away, which was a disturbingly high number. He was about to start looking through criminal records when he heard a voice from behind him.

“We’ve got another branded victim.” Elise called. “Jack and Gwen are still out at the other scene so it’s up to us.”

“Right ok. Be with you in a sec.”

 

Ianto sat at the cafe, cursing himself for leaving his mobile in the office. Gabriela was late and he’d hoped to give her a call. Ten more minutes and he’d go back and just hope for the best. At least the rain had held off and it could almost be called sunny. It was nice to be able to get out on a warmer day instead of spending dawn until dusk inside.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” A bright, warm, female voice said.

 

He looked up and smiled, seeing Gabrielas familiar face. “No, it’s fine.”

“You haven’t changed a bit.” She sat across from him, slipping off her jacket.

“I hoped I’d changed a bit.”

“You should enjoy it, looking so young.”

“You don’t look old yourself.”

“Flatterer. So, what are you up to these days? You didn’t say much when I asked over email.”

“It’s not that interesting. Office work is office work. You?”

“Oh you know, this and that. I never could stay in one job for too long. That’s why I’m in Wales. My mum said she knew a few job openings at her place.”

“Anything good?”

“Just cleaning work but it’s better than nothing.”

“You know, I didn’t expect you to keep in touch after all this time. I thought my email would end up in your spam folder.”

“Of course not. I’ve always got time for you. Your lot were the only good thing about that place.”

“Don’t you miss your team?”

“Anyone worth missing died. Sorry, I didn’t mean for that to sound so heartless.” The light in her eyes faded a little.

“I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

“No, no it’s fine… I’ve heard that they’re still active around here.”

“Really?” It took all of his strength to keep his poker face and not let on that he very much knew.

“I know three was always a little different but still. It worries me.”

“You shouldn’t be. It’s pretty quiet.”

“I hope you’re right. The thought that any of them are still around puts me on edge, never leaving well enough alone.”

“That’s all in the past now.”

“Too sweet for your own good, you.” She laughed softly.

He looked down at her wrist. “Did you scratch yourself?”

“Hmm?”

“Just under your watch.”

She lifted her wrist before pulling a tissue from her pocket and rubbing away the red smudge just under the face of her watch. “I was prepping meat for dinner earlier. I thought I’d washed well but turns out, not so much.”

“Ah.” He brushed it off but he knew that should have dried by now but that blood looked fresh.

 

Owen held his gloved hand over the fresh brand on the dead womans arm. Still warm, though her body was cooling. She hadn’t been dead for more than a couple of hours as she was warm and rigor mortis hadn’t set in yet. In fact going on her temperature she’d only been dead for around thirty minutes. It lined up with what he’d been told. A neighbour had become suspicious when the woman, Quinn Fellows, hadn’t answered her phone. Said neighbour was a police officer and called it in as soon as she found her friend dead. The victim had been stabbed in the heart in one movement. There were no signs of a struggle and there were two cups on the table but Quinn lived alone.

“Where was she initially found?” He asked as Elise joined him. She’d been outside, getting as much as she could from the neighbour.

“On the sofa. She was sitting up.”

“Two victims. No defensive wounds. Single stab wound between the ribs.”

“They probably knew the killer to let them close enough to do that.”

“Getting close is one thing but they should have at least struggled.”

“How so?”

He stood and grabbed a dining chair. “Sit here.”

She raised an eyebrow and did as she was asked. “Why?”

“Ok. So you’ve let a friend in, made them a drink. You’re just sitting and chatting and at some point they pull a six inch blade and slide it between two specific ribs without you defending yourself. You’re sitting down, how would they even managed that?” He lent next to her and turned in a stabbing motion but she automatically brought her arm up to interrupt the movement. “No matter which side I’m on, you’re always going to bring up your arms and end up with some kind of defensive wounds.”

“The only way would be if I couldn’t move at all. And noone heard a thing so they didn’t make a noise either. They’d have to be unconscious or paralysed.”  

“Exactly.”

She stood and placed the chair back where it had been. “Did you find anything in the other body?”

“There didn’t seem a point in testing at the time. He died from being stabbed in the heart.”

“So, it’s possible they were drugged first.”

“Test the cups on the table.”

 

Jack placed a box on Gwens desk.

“What’s this?” She asked.

“This is what our guy was branded with. Well, the same model anyway.”

She opened the box and looked at the device.

“Should I ask why you have this?”

“It was sent from Torchwood one years ago. It was immediately thrown into the archives and we told them that the use of it was unethical at best, torture at worst. I offered to be the one to show them exactly how it felt. They declined my generous offer.”

“Why even brand a creature if you’ve already caught it?”

“Most polymorphic aliens can’t transform scar tissue. No matter what form they take, that’ll always show.”

“Ianto never said anything about Torchwood one being this bad.”

“That’s because he didn’t know. Each department was kept separated and behind different levels of clearance. They never wanted to change, not like here. They thought their way was the only way, so not even the Doctor could save them.” There was a tinge of regret in his words, the distant echo of time spent trying to avoid the inevitable.

“You can’t save everyone.”

“It doesn’t stop me trying.”

Ianto had relaxed a little, Gabby acting more like her old self. She reached over and knocked her drink over, her skirt suddenly soaked. They both grabbed napkins and dried the table and her clothing off the best they could.

“I’m still as clumsy as I always was, eh?” She laughed, dabbing at her skirt.

“Do you want to go back to mine? I can get that washed and dried.”

Gabby smiled brightly. “That would be great. I’ve got my weekend bag in my car so I can shove on my pyjamas. I’ll drive.”

A short trip later Gabby trotted off to the bathroom to get changed while Ianto waited in the kitchen. He looked over to the photos stuck to the fridge and smiled.

“I never thought you’d turn into a social butterfly.” She said, handing over her skirt.

“I’m hardly that. I just have extrovert friends who don’t take no for an answer.”

“Ianto…” She reached out and took his hands. “I hoped I could just let you go, but I can’t. Every time I think about the people I worked with, the people I spoke to every day, I just can’t keep going. I’m not a good person, I’ve done horrible things and I need a fresh start. I just need you to understand that. This isn’t about you. It’s about what you represent and I’m so sorry.”

“What are you talking abo-” The words caught in his throat, a numbness spreading throughout his body, staring at his hands. It was the first time he noticed she was wearing gloves.

“Just don’t fight it and I promise I’ll make it quick.” She soothed, pulling Ianto down and laying him on the kitchen floor. He couldn’t move, but begged with his eyes. “Please don’t hate me. When the drug hits your respiratory system your breathing will slow and you’ll just drift off to sleep. I wanted the others to suffer but you… You don’t deserve that.”

She untucked the left side of his shirt and he felt a sharp sting before his side started to feel numb. “This isn’t about you. This is like a message. I thought after travelling England and doing this to any Torchwood related contacts I could fine the message would be clear, you know? But I suppose it didn’t get through. I hope this time it does.”

He couldn’t see what she was doing but he could hear her digging in her bag and saw a flash of silver. All he wanted to do was shout and scream but nothing happened. This was it. He could feel an odd pressure against his side and the stench of burnt flesh filled the air. In a way he was glad he couldn’t throw up. It didn’t stop the tears rolling down his face.

“Oh sweetheart, please don’t cry. It’s going to be ok. You’re just going to go to sleep and it’ll be all over.” She smiled softly, like a mother would to a child.

 

“Tosh, can you track Iantos phone? He isn’t answering.” Jack asked, pacing back and forth.

She nodded then looked confused. “It looks like he left it on his desk.”

“Damn it. I need you to check his emails. I need to know who he was meant to be meeting today.”

Owen slipped two injectors into his jacket pocket. Both with a reversal drug for the paralysing agent that had been found on both victims hands.

“You don’t think they’ve gone after him do you?” The doctor asked.

“I’m not sure but I looked into the list of names still linked to Torchwood one. Twelve of those living in England are already dead. The police thought they had the killer but obviously not. If the killer’s moved on to Wales then Ianto’s a target.”

Tosh speed read through the emails, not too hard to get to as she was essentially the tech admin. “Gabriela Davison. Also worked at Torchwood one. Different department. They were meant to meet a few hours ago.” She found the closest camera to the stated meeting point and sped through the footage until she saw a figure she recognised. She watched the redheaded woman sit at his table and after an hour and a half the woman spilling her drink then them both walking to a car. Jack watched over her shoulder, fear rising in his gut. He guessed where they’d gone and ran out, closely followed by Owen.

 

Ianto was finding it harder and harder to breathe, lights appearing in his vision, spots flashing. Gabriela had just curled her knees to her chest and sat, watching him silently with a glassy look in her eyes. She held a folding knife in her right hand and looked at it every so often. She took a deep breath and crawled over to him.

“I know you’re still not gone yet but… I can’t wait any longer and I can’t just leave. It’ll be quick, I promise.” She said softly, brushing back his hair. She raised the blade and clenched her jaw.

Before she could strike the front door was kicked off its hinges and Gabriela clambered to her feet. Jack tackled her and the blade skittered across the floor. Owen knelt next to the paralysed man, slipping an oxygen mask over his face before injecting him with the reversal agent.

“Just keep breathing.” Owen said, barely masking a mix of concern and relief that they’d got there in time. “You should be able to move again in about three minutes. Don’t punch me.” He joked. It was a running joke that people he saved, the second they became mobile or lucid, would attempt to punch him.

Gabriela screeched and thrashed at Jack uselessly as he was much stronger than her and pissed off to boot. He lifted her by her arms and dragged her into the hallway, resisting the urge to just throw her outside. Far off, sirens wailed.

 

Once able to move and out of the woods Ianto had opted to avoid going to the hospital and decided the hub would be better. Gabriela had been taken away by the police still kicking and screaming.  It was odd to see Ianto in jogging bottoms and a loose tee shirt but it was best to keep any fabric from touching the now dressed brand on his side. Gwen and Elise were doting on him in their own ways. Gwen had offered a number of cups of tea that he doubted anyone could possibly consume and Elise was just trying to be good company, acting as if nothing was wrong. Tosh had moved all of Gabrielas emails into a separate folder so Ianto didn’t have to see them if he wanted to delete them later. Jack had sat himself close by, being protective while not necessarily being too clingy. If nothing else it all made Ianto feel appreciated and it reminded him why he accepted the risk of this kind of thing happening.     


End file.
